


clasp

by kamsangi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Bloodlust, Body Horror, Chan accidentally gets temporarily turned into a vampire, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mentions of other members getting magicked as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: He can smell Felix beside him, warm and alive.And Chris is just sohungry.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 23
Kudos: 216





	clasp

**Author's Note:**

> this mostly only happened because skz wore those absolutely ridiculous costumes for their halloween video calls, and i said to lina, "hey, imagine if they all woke up on halloween and they'd been turned into their costumes. wouldn't that be so chaotic and funny ha ha. great crack fic potential."
> 
> then chan and felix both posted and all i could think about was this.
> 
> happy halloween

The door opens, letting in the tiniest sliver of light. “Chan-hyung?” comes Felix’s voice, soft and cautious. His face is shadowed, but Chris can still see his features bright as day. The nervous dart of his eyes from side to side, pupils dilated. The outline of his shoulder as he sidles around the edge of the door, searching out Chris in the dark of the room. Chris can smell him, even this far away. “Are you there?”

“On your bed,” Chris croaks. The moment everything had started to get too much, he’d found himself seeking out the softest, warmest place in the dorm to hide, and that had been Felix’s cot. Now, Chris is curled up in his hoodie with the blankets drawn up around him. Everything still feels dialed up to a thousand. He feels over-exposed, sensitive all over, skin clammy and cold and dead.

Chris is dead, and Felix is alive and well, approaching the foot of the bed with care.

The bed shifts with Felix’s weight. “Hey,” Felix says, voice muted. “It’s still a mess out there. Hyunjin’s figured out how to make stuff levitate, Jeongin won’t stop taunting Jisung into reaping his soul, and Minho-hyung still won’t put the knife down.”

“At least he even can.” The inside of his mouth feels raw with a hundred accidental nicks from his lengthened canines. He licks along the edge of one and tastes metal. “I can’t get rid of these.”

Felix is quiet for a moment. “How do you feel?”

He’d been just fine hours earlier, when they’d woken up and discovered that they’d somehow been magicked into becoming their costumes from the day before. Besides the lack of a heartbeat and a reflection, Chris hadn’t felt out of the ordinary. Not until it’d started to creep up on him, slow and unknowing, like an itch spreading across his skin.

“I’m just so hungry,” Chris says hoarsely, voice feeling like it’s been raked over hot coals. His throat aches, parched and dry. Water doesn’t help. He can’t eat normal food. Chris just wants to eat. He can smell Felix beside him, warm and alive. Chris is so _hungry._ “I’ve never felt like this before.”

“I wish there was something I could do.”

“I mean,” Chris says. Felix smells so good. So sweet. He’s so close, too, Chris could just reach out and clasp his fingers over his wrist. He’s sitting that close. “There is. But I don’t want—I can’t ask you for this. I can’t.”

“Why not?” Felix shuffles closer on the bed, and Chris stays where he is, still and unmoving. “What if I want to let you?”

Chris breathes in, eyes squeezed shut. He can hear the way Felix’s pulse is rushing through his throat. His lovely, unblemished throat, all long and pale and exposed and right in front of him. The compulsion to sink his teeth in closes in around his mind with a steel grip and forces his thoughts into a singular, echoing desire.

“Felix,” he says, and in the dark of the room, Felix rolls his sleeve up. “Don’t.”

The hunger scrapes its way up his throat, claws at the inside of his skin. Chris’ mouth falls open slightly, his fangs feeling unbearably sharp, heavy with the need to rip and tear, to feel the points of them rupturing through skin, to fill his mouth with something warm and dark and thick.

Felix makes to tug his sleeve back down, but Chris’ hand shoots out of its own accord and grabs his wrist in a vice, making Felix jolt.

His heartbeat starts to pick up.

“You smell so good,” Chris whispers, and Felix shivers in his grasp. “What if I can’t stop?”

“You’ll stop,” Felix says bravely, placing so much trust in the Chris that he knows that he doesn’t even stop to think about the fact that this might not be that same Chris right now. “I just want to help you.”

Chris lifts Felix’s slim, pretty wrist up to his mouth slowly, and drags his lower lip along his skin in a little taste, until he’s found the perfect place to set his teeth. He doesn’t know how he knows it’s the right spot. He just does.

Felix’s mouth is clamped shut. He’s breathing hard through his nose, gaze trained on Chris’ mouth. He smells like fear and arousal and excitement.

And Chris _wants._

Chris sinks his fangs in, and blood, hot like liquid fire, rushes through his mouth and fills up every craving in his body so quickly that his head spins. Felix lets out a pained gasp, fingers tensing up. It must hurt so much, Chris thinks, and he hates that he’s hurting Felix, hates that Felix is in pain because of him—but he tastes so sweet, so clear, that Chris’ only thought is _finally._

He latches onto Felix’s wrist, sucking hard. Distantly, some part of him, the part that was human just hours ago, registers with horror that he's swallowing down blood like it's water. But it doesn’t even taste like blood, not the way he remembers it. It tastes so good, syrupy and rich, it tastes better than anything Chris has ever tried in his life. Chris is addicted. Chris aches for more. Chris wants to have all of Felix.

Felix lets out a quiet whimper, curling his free hand into Chris’ hoodie. “Chan-hyung,” he says, flush high on his cheeks, pupils blown. “Wait.”

He’s so hungry.

“Chan-hyung,” Felix tries again, but something in Chris makes him ignore it, telling him to keep going. He feels insane with it, the desire to take and take and keep on taking, until he’s had his fill. “Chris. It hurts. Chris, stop!”

The one word is just enough to jerk Chris back to his senses, and he pulls back from Felix’s wrist, feeling unfocused and hazy. Blood drips down the side of Felix’s arm, and Chris leans in to drag his tongue up the inside of his wrist, lapping across the two bruised puncture wounds in his skin. They’re deep and skewered red, still oozing every time Chris stops licking across them. He can't bear to let any of it go to waste, so sweet and so good.

He finally meets Felix’s eyes, chest heaving with every inhale. Felix looks a little faint, and guilt swallows Chris up, the realisation of what he's done slamming into his gut like a freight train. “I’m so sorry,” Chris whispers. He can still taste Felix on his tongue. He can feel the blood smeared across his mouth, his teeth, his chin. “'Lix, I’m so sorry.”

“How do you feel now?” Felix asks, leaning in close. “Do you feel better?”

Chris does. He feels a little less wrung out, a little more in control of himself again. He still feels far too light-sensitive for his own good, but something about drinking from Felix has lit him up from the inside like a furnace, burning and blazing through his veins like mulled wine. “Yeah,” he says, “yeah, I feel a lot better.”

Felix exhales, looking relieved. “Good,” he says. “That’s good.”

Then, he lunges forward, and Chris catches him, curling his fingers into Felix’s hair as he kisses him, desperate and aching and hungry in a different way, now. Felix drags his own teeth along Chris’ lip and licks at his fangs and Chris feels absolutely feral when Felix’s blood fills his mouth again, hot and sweet.

“Felix,” Chris murmurs, kissing him again, and again, until Felix is whimpering in the back of his throat. Chris pulls away, runs his mouth across Felix’s wrist one last time, and licks at the smudges of blood across Felix’s chin, smeared from contact with Chris’ mouth. “Felix, Felix, Felix.”

Felix kisses his cheek, and shudders. “You’re helping me bandage my arm,” he says, and Chris kisses him in response, sucking at his tongue, wanting to catch every last drop he can before Felix finally pulls away. “And then, you’re gonna make everyone else stop doing whatever they’re doing.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Chris brushes his lips over the back of Felix’s hand, light and teasing. “Being a prince suits you.”

Felix smiles, satisfied and pleased, and lets Chris have just one last taste.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/SSEOMT) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/SSEOMT)


End file.
